echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 0 - Making Music
This is the third and final session zero for Echoes 2. Summary The Pennypot Theater is holding an open house for any and all talent to come for a night, show off their talent, and possibly get seen by some of the more affluent of the city. Two of the hopefuls in line are Emeran and Autumn, who happens to be in line next to each other, between two rather annoying others. They are eventually ushered up to the woman who runs the Pennypot, Maude, to audition for the show later in the night. Emeran plays his lyre and sings a somber song that crescendos to a high point. Maude is impressed. Autumn plays a similarly somber song, and Maude likes it as well. She decides that the two singers would make a good duo, and pair them together since the show is on a tight schedule. The two of them discuss what to do and are sent out on stage after a halfling woman left the crowd roaring with applause. The two of them sing and play an amazing set, and the entire crowd is left cheering and applauding at their work. The halfling woman was also very impressed. Her name is Anaya Littleleaf, and she works with the Troupers of Kronstrad. She offers for the two of them to join the organization to maybe one day play at the Orator's Playhouse, which is the largest stage in the city. The two are paid by Maude and asked to return to the Pennypot more often, either as a solo, or duo act. They are then met by a tall Firbolg man named Gardener Jem who was very impressed with the performance and sense something special about the two men. He asks them if they would like to come with him to the Furrows tomorrow and play for some of the other Gardeners there. They agree to do the show and spend the night at a tavern in the Gullies called The Jaunt. Jem picks them up the next day and takes them to the Furrows, explaining on the way the importance this part of the city has. They go past some of the chalk-like white stone ruins in the district and Jem comments about a time long forgotten, a time during the Old Way. Jem brings the two to the very large temple to the Gardner and the headquarters of the Sons of the Seed, the Ruins of Allmother known as the Birthhome. Inside the musical duo play a song for the priests and enjoy a meal with the group. Sudden a man, who they later find out it Gardener Ald, enter the room and shove over his father Gardener Landry, and make an open threat to the other in the room, calling all of them "Blind". Jem explains that there has been a recent rift between members of the Sons of the Seed due to an incident that occurred several years ago. The island north of Dunland known as Goldsand had mysteriously sunk into the sea, Ald believes that this was caused by some sort of demonic incursion, and is calling his father and the other Gardeners blind since they do not believe him. Ald would implement an Old Way tradition of confronting evil at any chance they could get, and considers that the others here just sitting around as ignoring that threat. The running theory about the disappearance of Goldsand is that the volcano on the island Brightspike had erupted, which would've caused the island to be completely turned into ash. Jem asks that Autumn and Emeran ignore this for now and instead to potentially help him in another way. There is a wealthy man in the city named Isa Inock who has been suffering from some unknown disease for a time, and Jem is going tonight to read him his last rites. He wants the two to play music for the dying man to help soothe him into death. They agree, and Jem invites the two to partake in a blessing beneath roots of the Great Oak above them, and they agree to that too. Jem performs the blessing and both men experience a great feeling of coldness and darkness, but as if they had been thrust to the center of the earth. The trio then leaves for the Gullies to help Isa. They arrive and after some investigation discovered that there is a malicious spirit doing harm to Isa, and they destroy the ghost. They are paid handsomely by the man, and part ways for a time. Category:Sessions